The Last Hope/Chapter 6
:Below contains in-depth information for chapter six of The Last Hope. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter description :Ivypool wakes up in the apprentices' den, and finds Dovewing is awake. Ivypool watches her yawn and comments that she looks tired, but Dovewing says that the forest noises kept waking her. Ivypool suggests that she covers her ears with moss, but Dovewing is distracted, and doesn't hear. Molepaw wakes up, sleepily stating that he wished he stuffed his ears with moss, so he wouldn't be woken by the two sisters chattering like blackbirds. His sister, Cherrypaw comments that it should be time to wake up, but Molepaw reminds her that their mentors, Rosepetal and Foxleap, are out tree-training with Spiderleg, so no training. Ivypool ducks out of the apprentices' den and walks over to where Brambleclaw is organizing the morning duties. :After Brambleclaw assigns Berrynose to aid Spiderleg in training Rosepetal and Foxleap - since Berrynose is one of the best tree-climbers in ThunderClan, he then gives Ivypool and Dovewing the duty of taking Molepaw and Cherrypaw out for a training session, since their mentors are practicing tree-climbing. The four cats go to the training hollow, and the two apprentices practice battle moves, while Ivypool tries to get an answer from Dovewing as why she's so tired. Dovewing eventually tells her that Jayfeather revealed to her and Lionblaze that there was a fourth cat in the prophecy, and tells her who the cats think it is: Jayfeather thinks it's Mothwing, and Lionblaze thinks it's Hollyleaf. :Ivypool asks her who she thinks the cat is, and Dovewing replies with Ivypool. Ivypool is shocked, and asking why she thinks she's the fourth cat. Dovewing tells her that she risk her life every night in the Dark Forest, but Ivypool points out that she has no special powers and it must be Hollyleaf. Molepaw asks what Hollyleaf was, and she turns and stops a quarrel between him and his sister and accuses them of acting like kits, and turns back to Dovewing, asking why else would she come back if she wasn't apart of the prophecy. Dovewing insists that it has to be Ivypool. :At sunrise, Birchfall wakes up Ivypool, saying that they need to talk in private, bringing Mousewhisker along - all the cats whom were training in the Dark Forest. Birchfall confesses to Ivypool that they were going to meet up with the Dark Forest warriors from the other Clans. As the cats are traveling to the stream to meet the WindClan cats, Ivypool realizes that she has to stop this, and finds Foxleap. She reports to him WindClan scents on their side of the border, and Foxleap fetches the rest of his patrol to investigate. :Ivypool falls in behind with the rest of the patrol, and they meet the WindClan cats from the Dark Forest. Foxleap's patrol arrives to confront the WindClan cats. With Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Ivypool under a bush. Birchfall shoots out of the gorse bush, signaling to Mousewhisker and Ivypool with his tail. Birchfall says that they were waiting to see if the WindClan cats would cross, and Foxleap checks the border, stating that there is no sign of invasion. As the cats are padding back to camp, Foxleap catches up to Ivypool, asking her if she knew the WindClan cats would be there. Ivypool lies and says no, and Foxleap frowns, telling her that there was no sign of WindClan crossing the border. Ivypool tells him that he knows how tense it is with the Clans, and she must have caught a whiff of WindClan scent while out in the woods, and Foxleap says she overreacted. Ivypool sees doubt flutter in Foxleap's gaze, and wonders desperately how much longer she'll be able to live like a spy. Characters Major }} Minor *Molepaw *Cherrypaw *Brambleclaw *Sorreltail *Cloudtail *Firestar *Berrynose *Spiderleg *Birchfall *Mousewhisker *Foxleap *Harespring *Sunstrike *Larkpaw *Brackenfur *Graystripe }} Mentioned *Rosepetal *Blossomfall *Jayfeather *Mothwing *Lionblaze *Hollyleaf *Poppyfrost *Leafpool *Mousefur *Purdy *Hawkfrost *Tigerstar *Brokenstar }} Errors *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail. *Foxleap has been described with a fox-red pelt. *Molepaw is mistakenly described as brown-and-white. Notes and references de:Die letzte Hoffnung/Kapitel 6 Category:The Last Hope Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages